Herobrine
Herobrine is a creepypasta and urban legend supposedly found in the game Minecraft. ''He was seemingly never added in the actual game but many players claim to see him haunting them. He is popular with the Minecraft community in the fact of his creepy and rather disturbing presence, causing havoc on the player in some cases (especially in dreams, usually saying "WAKE UP"). First Sighting The most well-known and most common rendition of the rumor is that a gamer while in single player mode found an NPC with the default skin - but with "empty eyes." Following the encounter, strange occurrences start happening in his game, such as man-made objects appearing that he did not create, such as trees missing their leaves, perfect 2x2 tunnels underground lit with redstone torches, and pyramids of sand in the ocean. He states he posted the topic on the forum where it is removed. A user by the name of Herobrine sends him a message telling him to "stop". The player is contacted by an administrator, claiming him alongside other players have encountered a pseudo player. Upon further research, Herobrine is discovered to be Notch's brother. The player personally emails Notch asking if he had a brother. After some time, Notch responded with this short message: '',,I did, but he is no longer with us.'' Impact Notch has tweeted that he does not have a brother (besides an estranged half-brother). However, the Mojang members have constantly teased the community by adding "Removed Herobrine" every time they make an update, fueling the fire more so. Herobrine also has his own Mod, where he usually torments the player with blood-curling screams and making them seem delusional by ordering chickens and other usually friendly mobs to attack the player. In this mod, he also makes giant, Glowstone "E"s on occassion. Herobrine is also added as plug-ins for some multiplayer servers, making other players believe he's actually real. Trivia *Despite having no certain appearance in Minecraft, Herobrine has appeared in many fan made media such as songs, reviews and even the wiki. Gallery Mojang RemovedHerobrine Tease.jpg|Mojang teasing the Minecraft community. Herobrine Persson.JPG|Herobrine Persson is watching you. axe holding herobrine.png|Herobrine on top of a tree holding an axe First Herobrine Sighting.png|First accounted Herobrine sighting. Herobrine age 3.JPG|Most of herobrines information from a youtube video ''If Herobrine worked for mojang '' by Orepros. hqdefault_3637740.jpg imagesg.jpg herobrine_2253198_3062306.jpg Notch Vs. Herobrine.png Herobrine the Ghost.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-13 at 2.18.23 PM.png|Herobrine's Evil Grin in Gladiator Minecraft Animation Category:Urban Legends Category:Ghosts Category:Immortals Category:Stalkers Category:Teleporters Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Demon Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Siblings Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Unseen Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Possessor Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Axemen Category:Torturer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Internet Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Omnipotents Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Trap Master Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Singing Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Mass Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Depowered Villains Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains who can turn Invisible